Talk:Invader (pistol)
Varieties |model = HRD5.G |prefix = |damage = 134 |accuracy = 92.8 |fire_rate = 2.8 |magazine = 18 |notes = x2, 4.7x Weapon Zoom, +57% Accuracy |image = HRD5D_Crimson_Invader.png }} In This Section We Discover That Random Gun Generation Is Random Or perhaps this is really white? As the stats of it are rather mediocre as is the sell cost. The only thing special about this is the effect. :This is a level 24 version, if received at max level I am sure it would have better stats than purple repeaters at that level.--Saphireking65 01:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Check out Weapons by prefix. The stats of a weapon are based on several factors. Title, prefix, model and material are all important to make a good gun. That particular Invader has Wicked which is a good prefix, but it also has a weak model and the common material. Orange guns are always orange, likewise as bugged oranges so-called pearlescent guns are always white. Orange weapons get to have a special property, but they're not guaranteed to be strong. If it wasn't forced that RF Wicked Invader would probably be green quality. A normal Title that gets a great prefix, model and material forms a purple far stronger than an orange Title without. --Raisins 01:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i have a lvl 48 of this but its orange. Wylde bil 04:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) --Krippled 04:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) A x2 fire version appeared Added to able since we don't have many elemental ones on there and it apparently can spawn with them. --AssGnomes (talk) 05:15, May 3, 2019 (UTC) My invader This is the only 1 i found. Why is the other one posted orange? I can comfirm the Orange Invader, I looted one yesterday, will post a SS asap. 23:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RM I also found an orange Invader sometime... if you want the screenshot, just ask. --HybridDragoness 23:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please. Could you also list the parts or at least confirm the special effect (and therefore the scope part) --Raisins 04:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Here we go: Note the fact that all Invaders posted here have scopes. HybridDragoness 10:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Somehow, I got a 'double invader' from a chest. Should I upload? 23:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) rant I don't know where I should add this but I got a gun that acts like an invader (entire clip shot while zoomed) and has the same skin(except for being blue) and its called a TKS.N Shredder Shredder and it does x4 Lightning and is a Hyperion.--Zachispro 11:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I take back the being blue part, as it looks blue in the inventory due to the electric damage, I know its not modded as I got it myself while facing Crawermax, but it doesn't even have the red flavor text, I'm very confused and am wondering if my gun is glitched.--Zachispro 11:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : It's modded. (And I really don't care where you got it from, just sayin'.) Shredder Shredder should have tipped you off. 12:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh what I was trying to say is that I got it alone and I only mod I've used is a shield mod, does that permanently mess with the game???---Zachispro 12:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : It doesn't permanently mess with the game as much as it does mess with people. Shredder is a title of shotgun. 12:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Ah well Im not quite sure what you mean by the last comment, but I believe you though, I thought it was just highly improbable, not impossible. Still curious to how I got this though, sucks that it's not legit :/.--Zachispro 13:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Possible glitch...? I found an Invader recently and I was messing around with it on my Soldier (which is using a +20 ammo regen support COM) I noticed that it seems to regen ammo far faster than other weapons. At first I wondered if it was glitched, but then I found a second invader, and it did the exact same. I'm used to ammo regening fast due to my support COM, but after accounting for my character's skills/COM, the Invader has a 23 bullet magazine, which it empties in about a second or two, after which (and the very brief reload time) it's entire ammo is already restocked... With other weapons of similar, and even inferior, fire rate, if I go "full auto" my ammo generally goes down slowly, causing me to lose small amounts of ammo if I don't give it a couple of moments to recuperate between clips. But with the exact same ammo regen, this gun somehow manages to recover a far greater ammount of rounds than other weapons. I admit I don't fully understand how ammo regen "speed" works, but I tried with faster firing weapons , slower firing , guns with similar clips, bigger clips, and guns with smaller clips... So far this seems to only affect the Invader's ammo regen speed. I can post pictures of both my Invaders if necessary. Is there a specific mechanic of ammo regen I'm missing? Any thoughts? (GeneratorOfChaos 23:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC)) :Repeater/Machine Pistol ammo simply regens faster than most other types, as does SMG ammo. The general rule is the larger the ammo pool, the faster it regens, with the exception of combat rifle/support machinegun ammo which regens slow as hell for no good reason. In other words, +1 ammo regen means faster ammo regen for certain ammo types than others. -- Queue New invader from red chest Found this one after i killed Steele trap in Claptrap's revoultion New Invader? So i'm not very tech saavy, so i don't know how to put SS up from my game (360 version), but I found this Invader that doesn't seem to fit the descriptions given on any of these other posts, nor from the main info page about the gun. This guns name is "BLR Static Invader" and it is equipped with a x2 Electric Damage Element. From the main info page it stated the gun could have x1 of any element, so idk if this just wasn't found before. Also to note, I was reading a bit about the pistol "The Dove" and how if it was dropped with the Hornet's barrel its name had the prefix BLR. Does this mean my invader has a different barrel than normal? If anyone can give me some light on this matter let me know. ( 12:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC)) BLR denotes the body type of the pistol. Static tells us that you have the shock accessory. Since it's an Invader, it has the Invader scope and a Hyperion grip. A x2 static Invader is certainly possible if the weapon in question has the correct action and barrel. Goetter 03:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) level 66 crimson invader AFK inhumane 05:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane Changes to damage and accuracy Just found this one in the Knoxx Armoury: Changed the max damage and accuracy on the wiki page to reflect this. Double invader Has anyone else ever found a double invader? The first invader I got was a double one. Fairly ok but it shoots its mag to quick when scoped... :Yes it can be double. If your aim is on target, wouldn't you want to shoot the bullets faster? If you're just spraying, maybe it's better to have the magazine last longer. Double accessory is equivalent to doubling the rate of fire. :D Logisim 18:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC)